


Enjoying Christmas

by delorita



Category: A-Team (2010), A-Team (TV)
Genre: Christmas Tree, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Male Slash, POV First Person, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 01:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was originally written for the movie guys but it could be for the series as well :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enjoying Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueLotus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueLotus/gifts).



Since the big reveal happened over at [](http://a-tsecretsanta.livejournal.com/profile)[**a_tsecretsanta**](http://a-tsecretsanta.livejournal.com/) I can post my gift for my dear Beta in here. It really has been fun to write this :D

A/N: I did go with: Face and Murdock try to out do each other with Christmas decorations, a tiny bit of angst, romance, a tiny bit of mission fic, fluff and of course hot sex.  
Thanks for the beta reading goes to [](http://sonora-coneja.livejournal.com/profile)[**sonora_coneja**](http://sonora-coneja.livejournal.com/)

Face’s POV

I can’t believe how lucky we are this year. The General doesn’t need us over the holidays and actually gave us our well earned two weeks off. We didn’t part though, being one tight unit over the years, looking out for each other, saving each other’s lives, made us realize that we don’t want to be apart over the holidays either. Some people may think that’s silly, but we certainly don’t.

We are best friends.

A family.

Two couples (Which of course no one knows outside of our unit. We are very capable of acting, all four of us, though.)

And for the first time in my life I’m able to give a very special gift to my loved ones. I feel a grin come up on my face even though I promised myself to not give anything away during the drive up the mountain through the white, snowy landscape.

It’s my turn to drive BA’s precious van and a big hand comes to rest on my thigh and Hannibal asks in his sensuous off duty voice, “A penny for your thought?”

I only shake my head but can’t get the grin off my face, especially when I hear Murdock snicker in the backseat.

“Aw come on Faceman, it’s the holidays.” BA takes sides with our Colonel.

“Not yet Bosco.” I actually see a very curious expression on BA’s face when I glance in the rear mirror and I chuckle. I lay my hand on top of Hannibal’s gripping his fingers tight and sigh. Only a few more miles.

++++

“Jesus, Facey, that’s beautiful!” Murdock exclaims when he jumps out of the van, slamming the door shut.

Hannibal’s hand slips into mine, lacing our fingers together, “He’s right, Tem.”

We stand there for several moments, admiring the quiet, deeply snowed in forest, the mountains. The bright midday sun makes everything shine and sparkle around us. After months on the battle field in the desert this is true balm for our eyes and ears.

I pull out a key from my pocket and dangle it in front of Hannibal’s nose, just when he turns and his strong arms slip around my waist.

“Merry Christmas, Boss.” I can’t help but say way too early, my voice raw and almost cracking. He takes the key, holds my eyes with his intense silver blue ones and leans in to kiss me. Long, deep and very lovingly. His warm, wet tongue makes me shiver in anticipation and I slip my hands beneath his thick jacket. We are lost to the world until our pilot interrupts us.

“Facey! The house looks awesome, can we go inside?” Murdock fakes impatience and he and BA start to attack us with snow balls, ripping us from our private moment.

Hannibal laughs, and retaliates, hitting Murdock precisely in the chest and BA on his thigh.

Within seconds we have the most intense snowball fight which leaves us breathless and laughing and wet all over.

After a particular strong hit I slip and land on my butt, Hannibal reaches out a hand and pulls me up. He nuzzles his cold nose into my ear, murmuring, “Let’s go inside. I assume your scam of the week has a shower?”

I’m about to say something but I bite my lip. It’s hard to keep my secret. I wink at my lover and start walking towards the front door. He’s faster and slips the key into the lock, opening up.

We step into a big modern looking hallway, one flight of stairs leading upstairs, one down. Straight forward is a large kitchen space which makes Murdock jump with joy and instantly getting busy with looking into the cupboards and fridge without even removing his jacket. “Eh there’s even food to cook in here…”

“How ‘bout getting our luggage in first?” BA mutters, looking around in awe.

“You do that big guy, I gotta cook.” Murdock impatiently throws his jacket away and unlaces his booths realizing he’d already messed up the kitchen floor with melting snow.

I’m happy to see my best buddy so enthusiastic after he had been down a few days ago about a mission that had gone a bit wrong and he blamed himself.

I feel warm hands on my neck and my jacket gets pulled off me as though I’m a woman. I laugh at that. “Hannibal!”

My CO turns me around after putting our coats away, bumps our groins together, clearly indicating what’s most important right now, “You can help him cook later,” he nuzzles his nose and lips into the crock of my neck. “Right now I need your help, baby.”

I hum and slide my hands over his delicious jeans clad ass. “Want me to show you that shower?”

He only nods against the side of my face and I grab his head to plant a harsh and almost violent kiss onto his mouth, suddenly feeling very invasive and hungry for my partner.

“Guys, not in the kitchen!” Murdock interrupts us again.

We hadn’t noticed that our hands were already creeping beneath sweaters and into pants.

“Sorry, buddy,” I chuckle and take my Colonel by the hand, pulling him towards the staircase that leads down.

“Holy cow!” Hannibal gasps as we enter the lower area. There isn’t a bathroom or a shower stall. No it’s a large indoor swimming pool and I grin when I see the look in his eyes.

I start to strip slowly.

“Fuck, Face, that’s…you outdid yourself.” He rips my shirt off me and instantly starts to lick down my chest, across my nipples, his hands automatically reaching for my proud erection. I laugh relieved but push him away gently, pull his shirt off and throw it into a corner, then I run away from him and jump head first into the warm water.

When I come up he’s beside me and kisses me as hard as I kissed him upstairs. I feel his dick bump against mine and we draw each other as close as we can, callused hands circling across each other’s shoulder blades, down spines, scarred backs, finally caressing muscular ass cheeks.

He breaks his deep tongue play and mutters, his glance locked with mine. “I love you so much, Tem.”

I sigh and take his stubbly jaw between my hands, murmuring, “love you more, John.”

He slightly shakes his head and mirrors the gesture, his thumbs gently caressing beneath my eyes. “That damn mission lasted for eternity,” he says and softly licks one corner of my mouth. “I need to touch you so badly,” he says uncharacteristically and rubs his hands down my chest again.

I know he loves my fur and I don’t hate it anymore for exactly that reason. I slide my hands across his shoulders and onto his biceps. As much as he’s obsessed with my chest, I’m obsessed with the strength I can feel beneath his Ranger tattoo. I grip him tight, pressing our lower bodies even more together. The skin of my dick is so sensitive I know I won’t last long.

“I’ve missed your hands, Boss,” I say roughly, not used to talk about this stuff, but with him I sometimes have the need to do so.

He peels one of my hands off his arm and kisses my palm. “Likewise.” He guides our entwined fingers around our dicks and hisses with pleasure when I fist us hard.

I grin when I look up at him and he does the same, sliding his other hand around and between my ass cheeks, teasing.

“Oh fuck, John…” I widen my stance a bit, giving him better access and my middle finger slides down his crack, the warm water making everything easier.

“Hmm…” he sighs, putting our foreheads together. We stare at each other as our hands slowly pick up pace. Up and down, across thick, pulsing veins, lingering on cock heads, thumbs spoiling slits. Hannibal’s eyes grow dark and darker when my finger inches closer to his pucker and he mutters, “yes please.” And then he’s kissing me forcefully, wriggling his hips so my digits can press into him. I feel his invade me and a lustful growl escapes me into our kiss.

He stops it but licking across my lips, down my throat, panting and nipping at my stubbly skin.

“Fuck, Boss,” I gasp, increasing my fist’s speed, going crazy with the feel of his dick against mine, two of his fingers now inside of me, scissoring. The heat of his channel scorching my own finger. “What do you want, John?” I barely get the words out, bending my head back to enjoy his teeth and busy tongue.

“Everything, Tem,” he gasps, flicking the tip of his tongue across my left nipple in short, well paced movements. “Want, want…you to fuck me…” The talented tongue licks a broad stripe across to my other nipple just above the water, caressing it expertly and making me groan long and loud, “then I want to…hmm…” he can’t resist the fast strokes of my thumb on his dick and finger inside of him in synch, “spoil you…all…all night long…” He surges up and kisses me so fiercely that I forget to breathe and kiss him right back, devour him hungrily. My tongue is as deep in his mouth as it will go, battling his, sucking and stroking and biting.

His large fingers find my prostate and I’m starting to shake, climax building deep in my gut. His inner muscles tighten around my fingers and I growl into the kiss. Nothing is more thrilling as coming together. I feel his answering moan in my mouth and I manage to open my eyes and look straight into his while our lips are still locked.

Our bodies shudder and spasm in a total rhythm of their own and come floats between us.

We slowly, reluctantly break the kiss, “Good?” He asks roughly, his hands gently now, less demanding.

“Perfect.” I answer, snuggling into him, enjoying our closeness.

“Yeah.” he breathes into my hair.

After a while we push away from each other to swim a few lengths, admiring the view through the walls made out of glass. It must be way below zero outside. Inside it’s warm and cosy.

Hannibal reaches for me again, pulling me towards him for a more leisure, gentle tongue play.

++++

Hannibal’s POV

I’ll never get tired of watching my boy, no matter what circumstances or surroundings we are in. He isn’t a boy anymore either but that doesn’t matter. The officially twenty (but in reality seventeen) year young recruit I fell in love with has grown into the most capable – and sexy – Ranger I’ve ever laid eyes on.

Right now he’s whispering and joking around with Murdock, innumerable boxes and bags strewn across the floor of the living area. BA and I brought in a big Christmas tree an hour ago. The whole house smells like freshly cut wood, winter and clean air. Just like I remember Christmas is supposed to smell.

“Ya think we can leave them crazy ass fools alone with this?” BA’s voice is muffled because he just stole a half through cookie out of the oven, another Christmassy smell invading my nose. I sigh contentedly, pouring myself a large mug of fresh coffee and BA a big mug of milk. “They insisted, remember?” We bump mugs and I see a rare grin spread across our Corporal’s face.

He lets himself fall into a chair, looking up at me, relaxed as I seldom see him, starting to say something but shutting his mouth again.

“What?” I chuckle, not able to drag my eyes away from my lover across the room.

“Well, Bossman,” BA starts again and I finally look at him curiously, “wonder if they do that on purpose, wearing tight jeans like that, no shirts…”

“Bare feet,” I add, staring at Face as he climbs up the ladder to start decorating the large tree. I can see every muscle in his back move. Out of the corner of my eye I see Murdock bend over, to take out something of one of the boxes. I hear BA’s low grumble beside me and I chuckle, “That’s not only decorating, Bosco, that’s also a show for us to enjoy…”

BA squirms in his seat, grumbling in voice of conspiracy, “How long, Hannibal, until you grab Face and drag him to the bedroom?”

I look at my mechanic briefly, then back at Face, as he stands there in the midday sun, all tan and lean muscle, a look of utter concentration on his beautiful features, “Not sure, maybe just a bit longer then you need to grab Murdock…”

We laugh and the game is on.

And after a few minutes it’s obvious, our lovers really have planned this as a show for us. Between the decorating of the tree there’s a lot of bending down to rummage inside the boxes, a lot of trailing long fingers through too long hair, a lot of slowly biting into bananas that are supposed to be a snack, a lot of drinking out of bottles, their lips lasciviously around the rims.

“Bitches.” BA mutters and I nod, feeling my growing dick chafing against the zipper of my jeans, loving it, enjoying the fact that there is no need to hide the attraction towards my Lieutenant as I had to do on the last and what seemed like never ending mission where two other teams had accompanied us.

BA adjusts his tented cargos, sipping his milk slowly, his eyes glued to Murdock’s every movement.

Face flashes me a grin and I salute him with my mug, not willing to give in just yet. His pants look uncomfortably tight at his groin.

The tree isn’t fully decorated yet.

But he comes over and takes the mug from me, pulling a face when he notices the coffee is cold.

“Tricky bastards,” BA jokingly challenges and Face looks at him with an absolute innocent look, “But you love it, don’t you?” He winks and kisses me briefly, takes my mug anyway and returns to his task.

“A lot,” BA admits only for me to hear.

“Best Christmas ever.” I state, getting another mug out of the cupboard.

“Bossman, please would you have a look at my cookies!” Murdock suddenly yells, panicked, from the top of the ladder.

I do so but there is nothing to worry about. I turn the oven off and take the treasures out, snatching three small pieces and lazily walk over into the chaos of boxes. I hand one to Murdock who sniffs at it first and then pops it into his mouth, humming satisfied.

I eat mine, marvelling at the sweet, chocolaty taste. Then I walk over to Face who hangs red and white sugar sticks onto the lower branches of the tree. I can’t resist but slowly trail my hand across his ass. He instantly turns towards me, wicked grin in place, wriggling his butt a little.

“You wanna go upstairs, kid?” I huskily ask while finger feeding the hot cookie to him. He sucks at my thumb and forefinger, bumping our groins together but shaking his head. “We’re not finished yet, Boss,” he mutters, chewing slowly and softly groaning at either the yummy taste or the jolt of pleasure that’s send through him when I press our bodies together.

“I’m afraid I can’t watch the incredible show any longer without wasting my load into my damn pants,” I mutter against his ear, my hands travelling up his bare sides, across his biceps, then his neck. His long fingers slide up my spine and he turns my head to hungrily invade my mouth with his chocolate flavoured tongue.

Somewhere upstairs a door slams shut. We hadn’t noticed how BA probably had grabbed our pilot and forcefully dragged him away from the important task of decorating our first Christmas tree in years.

At the sound, Face’s mobile fingers unbutton my jeans and unceremoniously pull my zipper down, “Woah, Boss, commando?” he breathes only inches from my lips, heavenly blue eyes boring into mine, a beautiful smile gracing his handsome features.

“It’s the holidays, isn’t it?” I state, sneaking my fingers beneath the waist band of his jeans, not feeling any underwear either. We grin at each other for a few moments. He’s freeing my painfully hard dick with gentle movements while I caress the warm skin of his ass appreciatively.

“I want you to fuck me against that wall of glass…” Face says huskily and my dick surges even more up at that.

“Feeling a bit kinky today, Lieutenant?” I happily tease and he captures my mouth with his again. I let him dominate the kiss. He’s got so much power when he’s aroused like this and it feels very relaxing to give over control for a while. Face shoves me backwards against the glass, pressing his whole body weight onto me, wantonly rubbing our chests and stomachs together, my dick trapped between his still covered cock and my abdomen.

I have to break the intense lip lock for a little air. His pupils are blown up wide and hungry.

“Wanna go with our first plan and fuck me instead?” I groan breathlessly, finally able to open up his zipper and pull those freaking skin tight jeans off his well muscled long legs.

“No,” he insists and turns us, hissing a little as the cold glass hits his heated skin, “Need to feel you so bad, Boss,” another devouring, short kiss, “Right now.”

Face turns in my arms and presents me his back side, widening his stance so I’ll have better access. A moan escapes me at the sight, my dick almost ready to blow. I step out of my pants and close the distance between us, rubbing my hard one into his cleft.

“Oh fuck, John, yeahhh.” He wriggles his hips, bracing himself against the slippery glass.

I bend my head back and get lost in the feeling of my dick being captured between his hot ass cheeks. I stroke slowly up and down, marvelling in the friction. I sneak my hands around him to take his heavy shaft in one fist and his tight balls in the other.

“Hell, Boss, hmm…”

“Need to get the lube baby.” I reluctantly start to pull back after a few moments but he shakes his head.

“Lick me open, please?”

Fuck, I almost come at those words.

He’s already shaking and glances over his shoulder, plea clear in his eyes.

“Everything you want, baby,” I breathe and kiss him briefly and then drop to my knees and pull his cheeks apart, exposing the rosy, slightly twitching pucker.

He’s spitting into his palm and fists his erection, not moving yet, waiting for me to start loosening him up.

It’s rare that we have time to make love this way and I want to savour every second of it. I trail my index finger across the inviting opening, teasing him, moistening my lips as he slightly thrusts backwards.

“Hmm…”

That tiny sound is so needy and lustful, that I bend forward and touch the tip of my tongue against the sensitive muscle, licking across it very gently. It twitches and Face groans, “oh fuck, more.” And I give him more, neglecting my own hurting dick for the moment.

I slowly work my way into him. The heat that greets me is intoxicating and his slight thrusts backwards rewarding. I curl my tongue, as though I’m kissing his mouth. I suck and lick broad stripes across the opening in turn. It’s an awesome sight to see how the muscles relaxes more. I suck my middle finger into my mouth, moistening it and tenderly press it into the waiting channel before my hot tongue joins it.

“Oh god damn, Boss…oh fuck…”

I feel him jack off. He’s beyond going back now. His rhythm erratic and fast and strong. I want to come at the feel of it but I need to save my load. I press my moist tongue into him as far as I can, wriggle my digit and tease him mercilessly by licking the soft walls of his channel. He spasms and groans long and loud.

The waves of climax start in my toes way too early. All I can do is remove my finger and my mouth from his delicious entrance, stand, and burry my whole unprepared length deeply and wholly into his waiting, open channel.

I see stars at the action and he sighs, “John…oh my god…” My hands grip his hips tight and I start to rut into him. Eyes closed, bending over him, biting his shoulder.

“Fuck, yes, Boss, harder, oh shit, harder.”

His channel contracts strongly, massaging my painfully hard dick in the right places. I know he wants me to not hold back, even though I often fear I’ll hurt him.

“Face,” I groan, tossing my head back and stop for a second, taking in our position, wanting to draw the whole situation out. My body is shuddering and shaking, my balls to bursting point.

His fist has stilled on his dick as well. But I feel that his body won’t make it any longer. His muscles are taunt and probably hurting.

“John! Now! Give me everything you’ve got.” He changes his stance once more so I can drive even deeper into him. I pull all the way out and forcefully ram into him, just the way he wants me to and he instantly wails, “Fuck! YES! Oh shit Boss, AGAIN!”

As I do it again we both come instantly. I feel his prostate against my cock head and I completely loose it. My arms sneak around his chest in a vice like grip and I curl into him, panting, “Face,” and “Tem,” alternately as I pump my load into my lover.

He cranes his neck in this awkward position and we even manage to kiss deeply, completely exhausting ourselves, impossibly locked together.

After a few moments my knees give out and I slide to the floor completely un-soldier- like and I take him down with me. We collapse in a heap and he starts laughing, a deep, sensuous sound that I very rarely hear from him. He turns and pulls me in close, cuddling my head against his chest. “Fuck, Colonel, that was something.”

“Hmm, Lieutenant, it was an honour to do that to you.” I move up to lean on my elbow and loose myself in the blue orbs that have a carefree and happy look for once. He lifts a hand and trails my face with it. “I love you, John,” he repeats softly.

I bend and kiss him gently, pouring all the love I feel myself into the more relaxed kiss.

Sounds from above make us break apart.

But as we listen closely we only grin at each other. Murdock’s loud cries for BA to fuck him harder tells us that we’ve got a few more minutes to collect ourselves.

“Oh shit, Boss, look at that.” Face points toward the window where I fucked him against. It’s totally stained with creamy stripes of semen.

A wicked flutter comes up in my belly and, feeling like a seventeen year old, I slowly scramble over my tall lover. “We can’t leave it like that,” I whisper and start to lick the come stains from the window.

“Jesus, Boss!”

He pulls me away from my crazy task and we engage yet in another hot kiss, sharing his bittersweet taste, still lying naked on the floor. It’s Christmas after all.

+++

An hour later - Face’s POV

Murdock gives me a fist bump. We look satisfied at our handy work with the Christmas tree. I can’t wait until it gets dark and the lights will sparkle on it.

“So what else have we got?” I search through the boxes. There’s still tons of stuff left.

“A lot,” Murdock observes. “How about you do the stuff outside while I cook?”

“Sounds like a plan, buddy.” We fist bump again and I go to put my boots and coat on.

“The guys will get a heart attack from overwhelming Christmas decoration.” Murdock snickers.

We’ve sent BA and Hannibal into town to get more supplies for the next days.

+++

“Holy shit!”

I hear BA shout as soon as he’s slammed the door of the van shut. It’s gotten dark and I’m sitting on the roof. I just turned all the chains of lights on I have installed during the afternoon. We’ve got Santa, reindeers and angels. There’s not a surface in the whole property that hasn’t got Christmas lights. I feel light headed and a bit teary eyed as well. Christmas always has been a tricky thing to work with for me. This year, with so much down time on my hands, I want it to be perfect. Looking at all the lighting now, I do feel a bit overwhelmed already.

“Nice job, soldier.” Hannibal has sneaked up on me and his voice breaks me out of my odd mood. I feel his arms curl around me from behind.

“You don’t think it’s too much?” I ask, unsure.

“Not too much, just right.” He pulls me up and we climb down, heavenly smells from out of the kitchen window lure us inside.

I open the front door and stop in shock, Hannibal colliding with me in full stride. Beside the cooking Murdock had managed to put candles and chandeliers on every available surface. The rooms are gleaming and sparkling and sending out so much light and warmth it threatens to overwhelm me yet again.

Hannibal gently shoves me inside, closing the door behind us.

“Man, buddy, you…this is…” I don’t find words. Murdock waves at us with a kitchen towel that he also uses to slap BA’s hands away from all the different pots and pans.

“Merry Christmas, guys.” He exclaims cheerfully.

+++

We’ve settled onto the sofas after the most delicious meal I’ve ever eaten. Beers, wine, whiskey, coffee cups littering the table along with dozens of candles.

I sigh contentedly as I wink at my best friend, whose head is resting on his lover’s thigh just as mine is on Hannibal’s.

“I want to thank you boys, for your selfless behaviour on the last mission,” Hannibal states, his large fingers combing through my hair.

I see Murdock squeeze his eyes shut and my thoughts travel back a few days.

The whole situation had become a complete mess. The other two teams we were with had been taken prisoner by the enemy, some of them injured. Hannibal had come up with a kind of hilarious plan to get them out, involving me and Murdock dressing up as women, distracting and flirting with the guards. I still cringe at the thought. But it had worked, we managed to get them all out and back home save with our pilot flying a big enough chopper under the radar with twelve soldiers in it. Not sure why he has second thoughts about it. It was a brilliant rescue.

“Can we please go alone on the next mission again, Bossman?” Murdock pleads, his hand stroking Billy under the table. When Billy has to come out – and he hasn’t all day long – something is bothering Murdock.

“What is it Captain?” Hannibal asks concerned, having seen the movement as well.

“I…I can’t…so many people…” Murdock closes his eyes and turns on his back, Billy on his stomach now. It moves me to see that even BA attempts to stroke the invisible dog for the sake of his nervous lover.

“Calm down, Murdock.” Hannibal’s voice rumbles through me. “You did an excellent job.”

“Yeah well, but if the bird wouldn’t have cooperated as it did…”

“Fool.” BA bends down and kisses our pilot gently. “It did and it even carried me…”

The distraction works wonderfully and Murdock’s hands go up into the Mohawk, holding on tight.

I sit up and reach for my wine, saluting Hannibal, hoping the anxious mood will pass for now.

“I shouldn’t have said that,” he murmurs, “Sorry for breaking the mood.” He looks clearly devastated now himself.

I shake my head. “Come on baby, BA has got him.” I caress my lover’s lips with mine, willing the carefree mood back silently.

“I want gifts,” Murdock suddenly states and Hannibal and I break apart chuckling. BA smiles fondly at his lover’s fast mood swing and movement since he’s up and at the fireplace where suddenly hang stockings I hadn’t noticed before.

“But it’s just past midnight, fool,” BA says half heartedly, just to keep up the game that’s going on between them.

“Santa has already been here.” Murdock reaches for the stockings and holds one out to each of us. They all look different and very unique, like Murdock had gone to the lengths of actually sewing them himself. They’re stuffed with yummy cookies and brownies and I just want to eat it all at once. But I have something more important to do right now and my heart starts to race.

I clear my throat and look at all three of them in turn, nervous to no end. “Thank you buddy.” I start and my voice cracks oddly. I feel the blush on my face when I fumble in my pocket.

“I…” Again I have to cough to get my voice working and I fumble out the key to the house with a large red ribbon on it, “The house, I didn’t scam it. I bought it. It’s ours.” I stutter out suddenly worried that they won’t believe me.

“It. What?” Murdock finds his voice first and his eyes grow wide.

“Face?” Hannibal stands but he’s cut off and shoved aside from a very excited pilot who’s hugging me fiercely.

“Aw, Facey, thanks so much! I love that kitchen!” He gives me a swift peck on the cheek, leaves me staggering backwards as he jumps over to BA again who mutters an embarrassed, “thank you, man,” and is pulled away towards the hallway. “We gotta take a nighty swim Billy, you and I,” Murdock states breathlessly, his shirt already hitting the floor. “And I gotta have you in that awesome pool,” he adds, making me grin despite my nervousness.

When it’s gotten quiet with them sliding the door shut downstairs, I look up at my lover with mixed feelings.

“A friend owed me a favour and then there was that guy who…” I start my defense when I’m cut off by big hands on my cheeks and a warm loving kiss, a tongue curling around mine and a tall muscular body pressing into me.

“It’s going to be a true home, Tem.” Hannibal murmurs into my ear. “Thank you.”

And we’re kissing again. Deep, leisurely, bodies swaying slightly.

Suddenly Hannibal breaks the kiss and goes on one knee before me. My breath stops as he fumbles in his jeans pocket as well, his normally steady hands shaking.

He pulls out a tiny dark blue box and says with an uncharacteristic tremble in his normally strong voice, “Templeton Peck, if we could, would you…” and he opens the box, two delicate golden rings shining in it.

I fall to my knees as well, legs not holding my weight any longer as he proposes to me.

“…would you marry me?”

Without thinking twice I nod, my voice absolutely not working, tears suddenly running down my face.

As he takes one ring out, I manage to croak, “Yes, John.” And he puts it onto my ring finger where it fits snugly. With shaking hands I do the same to him and we keep staring at each other for long moments, holding hands, bathed in candle light and low Christmas music.

“You wanna go upstairs?” he asks huskily after a few moments.

“Yeah.” I get up and reach out a hand towards him. “Lets get our honeymoon started,” I whisper happily.

F I N 


End file.
